The Best of My Abilities
by MyrieChan
Summary: Saki Hayata, your average human girl is hired to infiltrate a high school especially for people with special abilities or powers. She is looking for the Lost Mirror of Hades but can she complete her mission and remain with her sister and her friends? even if it's against the law? How many lives will be lost for the sake of these four friends? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Preface

Hi there! this is my first story on here so please go easy on me! This is a story using completely OC's but please read anyway :3 i would do a disclaimer here ...but i kind of DO own all the characters! Yaaay

* * *

**Preface-**

Leader was standing in front of me, a mask on to hide the face I'd never seen, Cobra was standing by his side smirking at me. He didn't think I would survive this mission. That much was obvious.  
'Saki your mission is to infiltrate Kuro Academy; you will search for information on the mirror. Do not let your true intent be discovered.'  
'hai'  
'if by some chance you are discovered you have permission to kill'  
'Hahaha! Yeah right unfortunately girlie here would never have the guts' Cobra leaned in close to my face, i tried to remain stoic without flinching away  
'what ever happens don't get too friendly with em'  
'silence Cobra! Saki you will use whatever means necessary to acquire this information'  
I breathed in deeply  
'hai'  
Leader turned and swiftly exited the room, i was about to follow so i could start packing a suitcase. Cobra roughly grabbed my arm and jerked me backwards. Years of training kicked in and I silently struggled I glared at him as he held me in place, distrust in his eyes.  
'I'm watching you girlie'

The headmaster of KuroAcademy, Mr. Von Lynch, was a wealthy man who was heavily involved in Government work; he spent little time actually at the academy, and so there were very few students who could recognise him. Rumours had started to leak that Lynch knew the location of the lost mirror of Hades. This was highly unlikely but rumours often originated from truth. This is the reason for Saki Hayata was ordered to infiltrate the academy, she didn't know what the mirror was for or what it did but she knew it was important. Many people wanted it, the humans wanted it, the enhanced people wanted it but most importantly Leader wanted it, and that was what mattered most to Saki.

A sleek black car drove through the massive iron gates, through the lush grounds and pulled up in front of the main entrance of Kuro Academy. The brunette teenager stepped out of the car looking up at the colossal Victorian style building in front of her, marble pillars held up the heavily decorated roof over the top of the aged wooden doors, bronze lion head knockers about the size of her head rested on each door. Saki looked at the two lions that seemed to be glaring straight at her fiercely, baring their teeth and growling, as if she wasn't welcome. Before the girl realised it the man dressed in a black suit had already placed her suitcase on the ground by her side, he heavily clamped his hand on her shoulder as he turned back to the car. He leaned closer; Saki could smell the cigarettes on his breath as he spoke, 'good luck'. She nodded briskly, took the handles of her suitcase, taking it up the front steps to the doors she had been looking at earlier. She let her eyes drift shut and breathed deeply, 'go in, acquire information, and leave, show no emotion, it's for the sake of the mission'. Saki snapped back to reality, lifting up one of the bronze heads, letting it fall back to the door, bolts from the other side of the door clanged as they were undone and the door slowly opened, welcoming the teen into her new home. A place of monsters.

* * *

soooo what do you think? it may seem a little confusing but ALL WILL BE REVEALED in later chapters ;)

REVIEW PLEASE!

~Myrie


	2. Chapter 1

ta-da! Chapter 1! enjoy!

* * *

The deputy head, Mrs. Hebisu adjusted her glasses as she sat down in her office chair opposite the new girl. There was plenty of paperwork to be sorted before getting the girl settled into her new class but first the standard school rules. Saki on the other hand, tried not to stare at the woman in front of her, pale green scales replaced the skin on her neck and the sides of her face, her eyes a piercing yellow. She held out a wad of paper to Saki, the top of her hand also scaled, her long fingers pale and unnaturally long.

"Your luggage will be put into your dormitory where you will find it later. While you sign these forms in the places required, I will run you through the basic set of rules, that must be followed at all times, miss. Hayata. Firstly while you are allowed to leave the school grounds, all students are forbidden to go to the districts containing humans. Contact with humans is forbidden, as to avoid conflict of any kind. Harm to others, damage to school property, illegal substances and weapons are also forbidden. School uniform must be worn during school hours, we have also sent several sets to your dormitory, and you will be expected to wear this tomorrow morning. In many places, use of your abilities is prohibited; while that is not he case here at KuroAcademy we ask that you do not use them for unethical intentions or activities. We also ask that you respect the privacy of other students if they prefer to remain quiet, nor will we ask you specifically about your own abilities. All students must stay in their dormitories after 9pm and must be silent after 11…"

Saki nodded obediently, listening to the long list of requirements. In the afternoon Saki given a locker key, a room number, a pocket-sized map of the school grounds. The secretary who was showing her around the school was a chatty character with very little to say that was actually important, she twitted away about her husband and her adorable pet griffin. Saki followed the secretary through the school and was introduced to class 12K who were currently in a language class.

"This is Saki Hayata, a new transfer student at KuroAcademy"

Saki gave the class a sweet smile, tucking a long strand of auburn, brown hair behind her ear. "Nice to meet you all"

"Momoto Kazuka?"

"Hai!" A cheerful girl practically leapt out of her seat with her hand up in the air, she had tan skin, kind chocolate eyes and thick dark hair that went down past her hips. She had black cat ears poking up from the top of her head and a gently swishing tail which brushed the back of her knees.

"I'm going to ask you to look after Saki here for the next couple of days and make sure she settles here"

"Sure thaaannngg sir"

The teacher put a hand to his forehead, Saki smiled at his defeated expression

"class dismissed" he called out before sluggishly trudging out of the classroom door.

* * *

Before I knew it I was attacked.

"Hi there! I'm Momoto, but you can call me Momo! Your Saki right? Eep! This is just so exciting, I can tell the two of us are going to be best friends! What's your ability? Unless you don't want to tell me, which is fine too. I'm a neko, a cat person, but that's kind of obvious to be honest Hahaha! So how are you enjoying Kuro so far? I love it here! Its so pretty, but I wish I didn't have to wear the uniform, but I suppose it's not that bad I mean I've heard that the uniforms are MUCH worse in other places so I should count myself lucky really…What was the uniform like at your old school?..."

I stared at the girl in wonderment, she wasn't breathing in between her sentences…how had she not already passed out?

"Um, I was home-schooled up until now"

"Really!? So you like had a personal tutor?" I cut her off before she could start talking.

"something like that, where is my locker? It's number 549"

"549? That's just outside our form room, you don't have to put stuff in your locker if you don't want to 'cause you also have a room upstairs, I used mine but then it just ended up full of random junk and you couldn't open it easily…except last summer I accidently left cake in mine, they took away my locker 'cause they thought I was trying to cultivate my own mould farm…"

I almost burst out laughing, almost.

"oh yeah class has finished for the day now, so what's your dorm room number?"

"Ummm…" I took out the slip of paper I had written down the number on "36"

"no way! This is great! That's my room!" The girl, who was a couple of inches taller than me threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

I could hear his voice ringing out in my head 'people like them, they can never be trusted' I wasn't here to make friends I was here to complete my mission.

* * *

Momo happily led me through the corridors towards the dormitory as I was silently memorising the possible escape routes, information like that could be useful later. We reached room 36, which had 4 beds in total; all my luggage and new sets of uniform were already on the tidy bed closest to the window. The other 3 beds in the room were obviously occupied; all 3 were unmade, with clothes strewn across them, piles of books on the floor.  
"I can't believe you actually got put in the same dorm as me! There are two girls from the year above in here too but don't worry their awesome.' Momo was practically bouncing off the walls with happiness. I started walking around the room noticing small things that would tell me more about the other girls. Colour schemes, photos, objects lying on the bedside tables, etc.  
"we're gonna be great friends, I mean we're already so close!" Momo grinned at me leaning back on the doorframe.  
"Yeah" If the circumstances were different anyway... I felt a surge of guilt when I imagined Momo's reaction when I completed the mission and left. Momo was babbling on about having a party later or something along those lines but I wasn't paying much attention. One of the girls was reading a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies', I smirked and looked at one of the other bedside tables and froze, there was a framed photo of 3 very familiar figures. It was of a young woman, her wavy blue hair draped across her shoulders, she had her arms around the two small children by her sides.  
"Saki?"  
The 7 year old on the left was me.  
We heard voices from the other side of the door and Momo rushed out probably to surprise her room mates. She soon reappeared with a girl who had short silver cropped hair with longer bangs and her pale face held a look of annoyance. Next to her was a tall girl with red hair with an orange braid, she had a familiar grin on her freckled face. They both had their eyes closed on Momo's orders.  
"Jun!" I cried and tackle hugged the red head to the ground, head butting her in the process. Momo stepped back in surprise while the girl with silver hair slowly backed out of the room, before making her way back down the corridor she had come from.  
"Saki?!" Jun shouted in surprise before hugging me back.  
"Okay I knew you would be happy but isn't this an over reaction?"  
I giggled lightly and replied to Momo never once letting go of Jun.  
"Jun's my big sister"  
"what!?"


End file.
